


Unleashed Desire

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Jeongharem, M/M, Non AU, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: This is what happens when finally Mingyu—and later, Seungcheol—find themselves unable to resist Jeonghan’s overflowing temptation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second story I dedicated to Jeonghan's solo stage. I mean, his looks (the oversized shirt, tiny belt, and white ribbon choker) really call for fics!! I just could not stop my wild imagination. Lmao.  
> Anyways, please enjoy~

“I miss my bed…”

An exhausted-looking Jeonghan leaned his back on the mirrored wall in Seventeen’s practice room, his equally tired group mates followed suit. He grabbed his nearby water bottle and chugged the content down before quickly making his way to a big black leather couch across the room only to slump boneless into it. The others claimed the rest of the couch.

“Okay, guys. I think we still need to work on the formations a little bit more….”

Soonyoung wiped his sweats off with his small towel and heard his members’ long sighs and Seungkwan’s lowkey protest at the back (don’t forget Jihoon’s murderous stare, too!). Well, they had been practicing for almost 19 hours straight. Another minute and they would go crazy.

“Soonyoung-ah, let’s just continue tomorrow. We still have plenty of time to perfect the formations before the concert.”

Their leader seemed to represent all the other members as they only nodded in unison. Soonyoung agreed with the suggestion because in all honestly, he also wanted to wrap today’s practice as soon as possible (it was just that as the leader of Performance Team and the one in charge of their choreography, he wanted to make sure that the members remembered their positions properly).

They were finally back at their beloved dorm, some were preparing their beds while the others already waiting for their turns to shower. Seungkwan, Dino, and Jeonghan stepped out of the bathroom each with a towel wrapped around the waist. However, Jeonghan’s towel was far too low for his own good. His blonde hair was still wet, too. It was a spectacularly refreshing view for five pairs of tired eyes belonging to the entire Hiphop Team and Jun, who were lazing around the living room.

Unbeknownst to each other, both Seungcheol and Mingyu raked their eyes hungrily on Jeonghan at the same time, from head to toe. Not missing even a single inch. Mingyu licked his lips at the sight whilst Seungcheol rubbed his chin in amusement. They definitely enjoyed watching the cute, yet sexy ‘Angel’ of the group, who was oblivious to all the attention he gained—or so they thought. Meanwhile, the other three would try to ward off any perverted thoughts from their mind.

Really, Jeonghan should be called Yoon Jeonghan ‘the Walking Temptation’.

Every part of his body screamed seduction, rendering people, male or female, desperate of unfulfilled desires. Unfortunately, his members were also exposed to Jeonghan’s overflowing pheromones, and undoubtedly affected. Too bad nobody could get in Jeonghan’s pants. The idol had too much things at hands to make time for dating (and this actually applied to the other members as well).

Mingyu was probably the one being unable to suppress his raging hormones the most. He would turn into a predator watching over its prey every time Jeonghan did something even remotely erotic. But, really, Jeonghan was just _normally_ licking the melted vanilla ice cream off his lips or _normally_ moaning of how good the couch felt after their day-long practice.

What he did was pretty much innocent for normal people with normal thought.

Or perhaps, the members had endured the sexual dissatisfaction for too long that they started to lose their sanity. After all, being in the idol industry meant they were not allowed to date for a certain period of time. In addition, they had images to maintain and therefore red light district was strictly off limit.

Jeonghan being all seductive and _fuckable_ —as stated by a drunken Mingyu once—was not helping at all.

Poor guys...

Both Seungcheol and Mingyu had not the faintest idea that two weeks later, Jeonghan’s solo stage would bring about their doom. Watching from the monitor in their dressing room, Mingyu literally had to hold his breath while Vernon, in contrast, screamed his head off, spitting words along the lines of “why is Jeonghan-hyung so sexy” or “why is my heart beating so fast”.

Seungcheol… well, he just stared at Jeonghan with an indescribable expression on his face. Perhaps if people would bother squinting their eyes, they would realize that he was eyefucking Jeonghan in broad daylight.

**************

Jeonghan was trying on the new shirt for his upcoming solo stage, which would be the last as they were reaching the end of the tour. It was another oversized shirt—this time in the color white. He stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room, turning his body a few times as he observed how the shirt, tiny belt, and ribbon choker would look on him from several angles. Yes, he had decided he would add a white ribbon choker as well.

Oh and, he did not wear anything on the lower part of his body as of now because the shirt already covered his upper thighs.

It was probably a hassle to put on some underwear since he had just finished taking a shower and would change into his sleep wear soon. His roommate, Jihoon, would spend the night in his parents’ house, so he got the room all for himself tonight.

A sudden knock at his door distracted him from his self-admiring time. Then the knocks were getting persistent and demanding without letting him to find some pants. He had to open the door while showing only his face and half of his torso, hiding his body from waist down behind the door.

“Yes, Mingyu-ya…?”

However, Mingyu did not say anything and simply barged into his room uninvited. He pushed past him and closed the door quickly. The ‘click’ sound was heard as the younger locked it. Jeonghan was left speechless while his naked legs were now in full view of Mingyu. He became more suspicious and scared, undoubtedly, when Mingyu showed him his signature canine smile—only it looked oddly full of malicious intent at the time.

Finally, Mingyu _snapped_.

Jeonghan took a step back each time Mingyu took a step towards him. In the end, the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed, which made him lose his balance and fall onto the bed. Graciously, and with Mingyu gladly joining him. The rapper was on top of him, trapping Jeonghan in between his arms. Jeonghan gulped as he felt something poking his stomach.

“Look at what you’ve done to me, hyung...” He whispered in Jeonghan’s ear hotly as he pressed his clothed growing erection against Jeonghan’s stomach.

His sweatpants certainly could not hide it anymore, and it became even more visible thanks to his habit of not wearing underwear at night. The older gasped surprised at the action but could not bring himself to deny the enjoyment that came along with it. He unconsciously purred at the feeling of Mingyu slowly and sensually grinding his hips against him, resulting in his own hardness. Mingyu moaned, getting more aroused after hearing Jeonghan’s sexy voice.

“Wh-what have I done, Mingyu-ya?” Jeonghan was barely able to ask, his voice getting huskier from the pleasure. Yet he still tried to maintain his innocence, huh?

“You dared ask me that? Didn’t you know what expressions you made when singing that damn solo of yours?! Wearing this thin shirt and all...” Mingyu grunted at the end of his answer, his warm breath ghosting over Jeonghan’s ear and neck.

Shivers ran down the older’s spine. He became more thrilled with anticipation of what to come next. Mingyu slightly tugged at the ribbon choker on Jeonghan’s long neck, loving it, and slipped his hand between Jeonghan’s thighs. He caressed the smooth skin there awhile and slowly moved closer to his groin, barely touching it, which caused Jeonghan to arch his back slightly, breath hitching. Mingyu loved his reaction oh so much. He then nibbled on the shell of Jeonghan’s ear before nipping his neck. A breathy moan escaped the older’s lips.

“Hmm, no underwear? Are you actually expecting this?” Mingyu smirked and squeezed Jeonghan’s half-hard member teasingly. “Now is your turn, hyung...”

He moved his body from atop Jeonghan while pulling the older up into a sitting position. Jeonghan was instantly greeted with the view of Mingyu’s tenting sweatpants. And there was a dark, wet spot on the tip of the tent. Obviously, the precum had been leaking. Mingyu then guided Jeonghan’s hand to touch his bulge.

Jeonghan gasped when he made a contact with Mingyu’s hardness. His trembling hands tugged at the waistband. He licked his lips, out of nervousness, before finally pulling the pants down. Mingyu’s huge cock then came into the sight, red and swollen. It was certainly in need of some attention. The vocalist’s eyes widened, both from excitement and embarrassment.

Not that he had never seen Mingyu’s before, though. Just that they were in a whole different situation now. He studied the solid organ as he tried to circle it with his fingers. It was considerably thick and probably nine-inch long. Or more. The veins were popping, pulsing under his touch.

“It’s really big...” He murmured to himself, his hand unconsciously stroking Mingyu’s throbbing penis.

“Oohh... And it will get bigger if you keep doing that.” Mingyu hissed, completely relishing the soft stroke of Jeonghan’s small hand.

**************

Seungcheol, who, at that time, was leaning on his headboard, was startled when he felt something banging against the wall—from the other side. A barely audible “what the heck...?” left his lips as he turned his body and stared at the wall in question. He unplugged his earpieces and put his smartphone aside. He raised one of his perfect eyebrows. Wanting to find out what was going on, he rolled off his bed and went out of his room.

Just outside the room, he found Wonwoo, his roommate, as the younger just got back from playing games in Jun and Sungkwan’s room. They exchanged casual greetings. After Wonwoo got inside their room, he approached the door of the next room, which happened to be Jeonghan and Jihoon’s. For a good three minutes he had been standing at the door, contemplating whether or not he would knock.

He put his ear on the wood piece instead. His eyes immediately widened in surprise, and more profanities escaped his mouth not so loudly. _My ear did not just fool me, did it?!_ He knew Jihoon was not at the dorm at the moment (and he doubted Jihoon would do anything with Jeonghan because he had Soonyoung), so who the hell was with Jeonghan—his not-so-secret crush—inside?

He swallowed the lump in his throat before finally braving himself to knock at the door. He MUST stop whatever activity they had been doing inside. He knocked considerately so as not to disturb the other members. After his ninth, or was it fifteenth, knock, the door was finally opened, revealing a rather annoyed Mingyu in his big grey t-shirt with sweatpants, which seemed to be put on in a hurry.

“What are you doing here, Mingyu-ya?” He narrowed his eyes at the taller boy in front of him.

Though, he was not sure if he still wanted an answer to that.

When Mingyu stayed silent, he tilted his head and tried to look at what was behind him. The younger’s face paled inevitably as Seungcheol’s pupils dilated. There, over on the bed, Jeonghan was lying breathless in the white shirt for his ‘Purple Rose’ performance, with his shoulders and chest shown _and_ naked legs spread.

 _Fuck, is that a white ribbon tied around his neck!?_ Seungcheol could feel his manhood swell instantly at the view. His loose pajama pants became a little bit too tight for his liking. Aside from his arousal, he could not deny the pang of jealousy he felt while knowing Mingyu fuck _his_ sweet Jeonghanie senselessly. He could not let him have his way with Jeonghan alone. He had to step in.

“Close the damn door, Mingyu-ya.” He commanded, pushing through Mingyu and walking further into the room.

**End of Chapter 1**

Thank you for reading and please comment or leave a kudo if you enjoyed it~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the dirtiest smut I've ever written.

Seungcheol felt his heart might explode.

He could not believe any of this. He was really going to touch Jeonghan in ways he could only dream of. Now that the real Jeonghan was in front of him, he was not going to let the chance go by. Jeonghan’s current state had rendered him unable to keep his composure anymore. In haste, he pushed his pajama pants down with trembling hands—trembling from the heavenly expectation for what he was about to indulge himself in. He then carelessly threw the cloth material to the floor.

He was now clad in only a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. His lustful gaze landed at the tempting Jeonghan, to which the other returned with the same intensity. His patience had reached its limit. He made his way to the bed in a rush, almost tripping in his own feet, and climbed onto it. He scooted closer to where Jeonghan was, only to capture the vocalist’s lips in a crushing kiss, leaving Mingyu’s mouth agape at them.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and slowly circled his hands around the leader’s neck, deepening their kiss. He could feel Seungcheol growing impatient and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Their kiss was intoxicating albeit sort of sloppy. _Seungcheol must have never done this before_ , Jeonghan grinned in their kiss for a brief second. Everybody knew Seungcheol never had a lover, and that made Jeonghan rather excited for some reason. Like, he got to _taint_ the inexperienced Seungcheol.

Seungcheol felt a sudden addiction to Jeonghan’s taste and savored him more. He bit Jeonghan’s lower lip before parting their mouths from each other, panting and all flushed from the lack of oxygen. He sat beside the beautiful boy. _Now what…?_ He asked himself. Before he had the chance to think, Jeonghan, whilst biting his lip, tugged at the waistband of Seungcheol’s boxers, urging him to pull the underwear down.

Jeonghan did not get that surprised when the other’s erection sprung free in his face. It was long, thick, and hard. The redhead already leaked pearly precum. Damn, both Seungcheol and Mingyu were huge! He had always known that Seungcheol’s size was impressive. Maybe it was not even the right word. An understatement. He was extraordinary. One would not expect him to be that huge; it did not suit his beautiful face somehow.

His mouth watered at the penis in front of him; how he wanted to suck it off.

“Like what you see, hyung?” He heard Mingyu’s husky voice.

Wow, he had almost forgotten about the youngest of the three. Mingyu had been sitting on his rolling chair, apparently. Jeonghan had the organ in front of him wrapped around his delicate fingers. Seungcheol’s breath caught in his throat when he saw his engorged manhood slip into Jeonghan’s tiny mouth, slightly brushing against his pink lips. He unconsciously put his palm on the back of Jeonghan’s head as if telling him to take his penis deeper.

Having Jeonghan sit between his legs and engulf his pulsing cock with that skillful mouth was beyond amazing. If this were a dream, he would not want it to end. At least, not until he came all over that pretty face. He stared at Jeonghan who was busy pleasuring him; the slurping noises Jeonghan produced as he bobbed his head up and down his cock drove the leader crazy.

Not to mention, Jeonghan kept glancing at him from under those wet lashes every now and then, with his cheeks hollowing. He tried to resist coming just from that view alone. But upon noticing Mingyu’s signal to him to restart _what_ was previously stopped, he decided to gently pry Jeonghan’s head off his throbbing cock, earning a look—and notable pout—from the beautiful man that said ‘ _why did you stop me from my treat?_ ’.

Seungcheol’s cock had grown harder and twitched madly, more precum oozing out. He nodded at Mingyu, and Mingyu quickly made a move, practically grinning and jumping onto the spot behind Jeonghan. Really, if he were a dog, he would be wagging his tail excitedly right now. He told Seungcheol to lie down while making Jeonghan sit on top of him, astride. Jeonghan rested his palms on Seungcheol’s broad chest.

“I’m gonna stretch you, pretty.” Mingyu said murmuring against his skin and then kissed his shoulder.

Jeonghan chewed on his lower lip nervously. Even if Mingyu had been inside him not too long ago, he knew he still needed to prepare himself due to Seungcheol’s (slightly) thicker cock. Seungcheol, already impatient and needy, pulled him by his nape to devour his kissable lips. He did not care even if Jeonghan had just sucked his dick with the same mouth literally seconds ago.

With Jeonghan bending his body, his perky ass was all for Mingyu to enjoy. And his slender waist made him all the more desirable. The youngest licked his lips, being transfixed by the sight as he coated his fingers with lube. Well, Jeonghan had a tube of strawberry-scented lube ready, _just in case_. God knows what he did every time Jihoon was not there.

Having applied enough lubricant, one of Mingyu’s hands was placed on Jeonghan’s hips to keep him from jerking too much while the other teased Jeonghan’s quivering ring of muscles. Jeonghan squirmed as his fingers finally went past the tight entrance, sliding further until they were knuckle-deep, and started to set up a thrusting pace. He moaned while gladly receiving the aggressive, wet lip-locking with Seungcheol and Mingyu’s ministration at the same time.

Seungcheol sucked Jeonghan’s tongue hungrily, and to his excitement, Jeonghan finally surrendered to his domination. Their tongues battled lustfully with saliva trickling out here and there. Jeonghan tasted sweet. And he was not even eating candy before. Hell, he had just sucked a dick like it was some sort of lollipop. His free hands roamed all over Jeonghan’s body before one of them pinched Jeonghan’s nipple through his shirt.

Jeonghan involuntarily bit Seungcheol’s lower lip when the older twisted his nipple a bit too hard. Mingyu’s fingers moved faster with each passing second, hitting Jeonghan’s sweet spot eventually. The latter flinched a little when he did that. Mingyu grinned widely. When it was getting easier for him to move his fingers inside, he knew Jeonghan was ready. He pulled his fingers out. Seungcheol finally parted his lips from Jeonghan’s, and the other looked at him lustfully.

“I want it, Cheolie…”

Seungcheol lost it. How could Jeonghan still sound adorable in times like this? He took a breather before stroking Jeonghan’s thighs lovingly.

“A-alright.”

It was the only word he could muster as his eyes darted anywhere but Jeonghan. Noticing this, Mingyu pursed his lips and then showed a lopsided smile.

“Don’t tell me, hyung… This is your first time?” He questioned Seungcheol. For some reason he found the fact highly amusing.

Jeonghan gave the leader an understanding smile. Without saying anything, he reached behind him and grabbed Seungcheol’s hard-on, positioning it ready for entry. He steadily pushed his hips down and let the huge organ penetrate him inch by inch before losing control in the end. Seungcheol himself almost groaned loudly when Jeonghan practically made himself sink lower onto his penis from his own weight. It was unbelievably deep, a whole new level of depth.

A minute later, after getting used to his size, Jeonghan hips moved up and down. His swollen shaft scraped Jeonghan’s insides, earning the rapper tantalizing moans from Jeonghan. Seungcheol had never experienced this kind of tremendous pleasure before; his toes curled and his hips jerked upward to match Jeonghan’s rhythm.

The bed creaked following their moves. Jeonghan smirked as he made rotations with his hips, grinding his deliciously round ass-cheeks against Seungcheol’s pelvis. Seungcheol travelled both of his hands to his sides before finally resting on his slender hips. The older gripped his hips, as though giving more pressure to his erotic hip rolls, while groaning in satisfaction.

Jeonghan responded to Seungcheol straightaway by letting out an erotic moan, hands clutching onto Seungcheol’s muscled arms. His expression clearly exhibited the overwhelming pleasure within him.

“Aahh, your huge dick feels so good inside me! Nnnhh…”

Seungcheol felt his shaft being massaged by Jeonghan’s insides, and it was unbearably maddening. His defense started to betray him. He could feel his tip hitting Jeonghan’s prostate perfectly. In addition, the squelching sound created by the friction between his cock and Jeonghan’s velvety walls was getting the both of them more passionate. His penis twitched inside Jeonghan and possibly got even bigger.

“No! Don’t get any bigger than this! Aaaahh!!”

Seungcheol felt like he could pass out, the feeling was too fantastic. Jeonghan moaned even louder, and moved even faster. His head was rolling on his shoulders, his eyes were half-closed, and pre-cum was leaking from his aching cock. When Seungcheol was about to wrap his hand around his cock, he shook his head and said he would do it himself.

Seungcheol could not last any longer as jet after jet of warm cum was spurted against Jeonghan’s prostate gland. He bit back his groan and gradually slowed his hips. It was as if Jeonghan was trying to milk him for all his worth. Feeling the warmth and fullness within his body, the younger reached his own orgasm. He could not believe he came without even touching himself. They both struggled to catch their breath.

Not that long after Seungcheol moved him to lie on the bed, beside him, Mingyu spread his still trembling legs and held them in place before he slammed full force into him, causing the poor angel to yelp in pain. He had been waiting patiently despite his rock hard dick, not allowing himself to cum before getting inside Jeonghan once again.

The rough penetration had Jeonghan pushed backward that his back hit the headboard rather hard, and consequently it hit the wall. Ah, so that was the cause of what Seungcheol assumed something banging against the wall. He just hoped Wonwoo would have been asleep by now. He had seated himself on the rolling chair.

“Aaah! Yes, Mingyu! Fuck me harder! There!!” He heard Jeonghan beg, his voice dripping with lust.

From where he sat, he could make a clear sight of how Mingyu’s hips kept moving back and forth between Jeonghan’s legs, while the latter had both his hands clutch at Mingyu’s broad shoulders and moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. His expression could not be better; half-lidded eyes with a parted mouth gasping for air _and_ more of Mingyu. Plus, Jeonghan was still sensitive from his previous orgasm.

Both of them seemed to be too into it to actually care that someone was watching over them. The sound of skin slapping against skin, bed creaking, and their panting hung high in the air. Setting a brutal pace, all Jeonghan could do was hang on with his legs around Mingyu’s waist. Keeping ahold of Jeonghan’s hips and forcing his body to meet his thrusts, Mingyu began sucking at Jeonghan’s nipples. His hard cock kept ramming into the older’s clasping and unclasping entrance. Mingyu felt Jeonghan squeezing every time he hit the sweet spot, and it made him go crazy.

“You like it hard, huh?”

“Nnh! Yes, yesshh! I like it!!”

“Do you want to cum, hyung?”

“Yes! Please Mingyu... I’m almost...ah ah ah..almost there!”

But Mingyu slowed his thrusts down instead. He began trying to get as deep as he could. With every thrust in, he would rub his hips against Jeonghan’s before pulling out and starting all over again. Teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh behind Jeonghan’s already red ear, he let his tongue lick and soothe the abused spot, giving rise to a strangled moan.

Not satisfied with just a simple moan, Mingyu let his fingers fly back to the forgotten nipple and trace over it remembering to roll the swollen nub between his nimble fingers to further drive the older man insane. Jeonghan arched his back and cried out. Mind clouded with nothing but pure lust, he seemed to have lost his ability to form sentences and as a result, only managed a series of grunts which seemed to vaguely sound like “fuck you”.

Mingyu took no heed to the curse and continued to take things at his own painfully slow pace.

“Isn’t this fun, Jeonghanie?”

Obviously enjoying the desperate acts of his _hyung_ , Mingyu let out a low chuckle and purposely retracted his hand reveling in the needy whimper Jeonghan let out. Glaring up at Mingyu’s smug face, Jeonghan began flexing his inner muscles around Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu gasped before picking up his pace again. As revenge, he started rubbing Jeonghan harder and massaging the head of his cock with his thumb.

The overstimulation sent Jeonghan over the edge; he yelped and white cum spilled from his cock all over his own stomach. Blunt nails clawed desperately at Mingyu’s back, leaving angry red marks in its wake. When Mingyu saw this, he could not hold it in either. The mind-blowing sight of the spasming Jeonghan pushed Mingyu to be on cloud nine as well. A groan made its way out of his throat as he came, hard and deep, inside Jeonghan.

When Mingyu removed himself from Jeonghan and toppled onto the space beside him, a good amount of thick liquid sinfully leaked out of Jeonghan’s hole and pooled on the bed-sheet. It would be a big fat lie if Seungcheol said he was not hard again from the _live show_ before him. He quickly moved closer to Jeonghan and nudged his cheek with the tip of his erection. He needed a release one more time. Jeonghan obeyed the unspoken order almost eagerly.

He gagged a few times as Seungcheol started to buck his hips in order to hit the back of Jeonghan’s throat, which resulted in the constricting muscles around Seungcheol’s shaft. Seungcheol felt like coming at the expected reflex. He should have known that his penis was too big for Jeonghan’s little mouth. As for the latter, he allowed Seungcheol to abuse his mouth as he liked, and when Seungcheol gave him a chance to move on his own, he sped up his sucking pace and sucked harder.

Seungcheol could not resist coming any longer; he at last exploded harder than before. He still had too much to unload that even when Jeonghan had already taken his cock out of his mouth, he still continued spilling his cum. The substance landed on Jeonghan’s chin and trickled down to his long neck and chest. Seungcheol thought Jeonghan looked even more tempting now.

He laid down on the bed (which almost pushed Mingyu off as the bed was barely enough to accommodate three grown ass men) and draped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist to pull him closer, their chests pressing together. He then wiped off the leftover of his cum on the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth and traced his thumb along his pouty pink lips. He leaned over and gave Jeonghan a heated kiss, as if eating his face out. He could feel the faint taste of himself in Jeonghan’s mouth.

“I would really appreciate it if you two stop right now. You know, before I get hard again. I just wanna sleep, hyung-deul…”

They could hear Mingyu’s whiny tone at the end of his sentence. He was back to being a big puppy. Seungcheol and Mingyu were supposed to go back to their respective rooms, but the three of them ended up drifting to dreamland in that cramped bed, with limbs tangled and blanket messy. They would not risk using Jihoon’s bed for fear of being mauled to death with his guitar.

Oh, what tragedy would await them in the morning when Jihoon came back before the two rappers managed to get out of the room (because apparently the ever so forgetful Mingyu, well, forgot to lock the door).

**The End**

Psst, don’t forget to read the extra chapter. Lol


	3. EXTRA

In the next morning...

“Did you guys hear something last night?” Seokmin asked before gulping down his breakfast like a starving man.

Jun made a scandalized expression and stiffened visibly in his seat.

“Yea… It sounded like someone was being beaten badly.” Seungkwan spoke with his mouth half full.

“I thought so. Shua-hyung told me to just ignore it, though. But then he went to the bathroom for a really long time I thought he fell asleep there.” That was Dino.

This time Wonwoo choked on his morning tea, thankfully it was not that hot anymore. The three younger members laughed at him, not noticing that Wonwoo’s ears were unusually red.

_Bless their innocent hearts._

He just hoped his fellow Hiphop team members could—or could not—escape the wrath of Jihoon (because Jihoon hated any kind of debauchery under their roof).

Now _that_ would be quite a spectacle.

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave a kudo if you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
